


逃离

by penxacola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penxacola/pseuds/penxacola
Summary: 2005年，德拉科在纽约和潘西重逢。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. 逃离2005

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fourtable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtable/gifts).



**（一）逃离2005**

一切都是那么的恰到好处，如果德拉科不在前夜踏入那家酒吧，走到吧台边遇到了学生时代的老敌人破特，拼酒喝到吐得从马桶旁边爬不起来，被父亲的间谍助理多比抓包勒令押送去戒酒，他是永远不会来到戒酒俱乐部的，自然也不会遇到老友潘西。这个世界可真是小得令人发指。

德拉科推开大门，看到潘西在台阶下方吞云吐雾。三月纽约的夜晚仍是春寒料峭，她一只手拿着烟，另一只手深深地凿在外套口袋里。刚下过雨的地面呈放着积水，被上方的霓虹灯牌的色彩点燃，同烟头盛开出的花一般色彩。黑夜里不多的色彩全都被同一个位置夺去了眼目。

“很意外？”潘西抬起头，隔着台阶和栏杆看他，德拉科这才意识到自己在那里站着端详了她很久。

他们从派克大街走到了第二大道上，走到潘西在地上碾末了两只烟头时，他向她要了一只。尼古丁给了大脑稍纵即逝的快活感，使他忆起似曾相识之景。在十五六岁的时候，他们可以为了一包万宝路少吃两顿饭，在宵禁过后蹲在墙根做霍格沃茨最自由的王。一切都是极端的，晚上喝六十度不掺水的伏特加醉生梦死，早晨喝带半杯冰块的美式逼迫自己清醒。他试图打破平静，对她说他的想法。

“是吗，”潘西随手把烟头丢进路边的垃圾桶，面无表情，对他的话毫无反应，朝旁边的的爱尔兰酒吧努了努下巴，“你请我喝一杯。”

音乐伴着威士忌，周身嘈杂却唯有二人之间的空间安静，仿佛身处风暴中央。“潘，你刚从戒酒俱乐部出来。”德拉科帮潘西续下一杯又一杯，看她毫无停止的预兆，提示道。

她刚举起杯子又落下，转过头瞥了他一眼：“你的头发越来越少，屁话倒是越来越多。”

他下意识地反驳：“你也老得长鱼尾纹了。”

潘西笑了笑，把杯子推给了德拉科，“那是因为我眼睛大。”她笑的时候，眼线也随之上摆，一同存在她眼角的某道纹路里。美人的脸一半隐匿于黑暗，一般融在暖色的灯光里，他必须得承认，她的年长让她的美不减反增，除了潘西，世界上还有谁有这种魔力？他接过杯子，摇转着手里的海波杯却迟迟不饮。她又自顾自要了一杯，“你在戒酒？”

“不是。”德拉科嘴对在了印着红色唇印的杯口，不知是故然还是巧合，或是下意识，然后一饮而尽。或许他只是怕醉，醉后醒来然后发现这只是一场重复纠葛的旧梦。

接下来的时间大多数都是他的絮絮叨叨，说达芙妮同西奥多这对欢喜冤家纠葛了那么多年，终成眷属，下个月就办婚礼了；布雷斯男伴女伴倒是一直不少，他不愁吃穿一年四季游荡于拉斯维斯加和西班牙黄金海滩；至于他们当年针锋相对的波特，不出所料去当人民警察了，去年刚升级为伦敦大都市警察厅的警察总监，今年大儿子刚出生。

他讲到韦斯莱和格兰杰的婚礼上跑出来捣乱的地精时，潘西突然发话，唤了他的名字，“德拉科，”她的语气波澜不平，让他捉摸不透。他忽然明白，从前那个情绪都写在语气里的女孩已经长大了、改变了；他亦是如此，宇宙分秒间都在膨胀，他们之间的距离像星球一样也被拉长。

“德拉科，”潘西转过脸看他，她喝得双颊酡红，棕色的眼睛却又很明亮，支撑着左脸的手逐渐着不来力气，头一寸寸地向下滑，直到趴在臂弯里；黑色的短发滑下，慢慢遮住了她的侧脸，她声音闷闷的，只在他们两人间的空气里暂存，几乎要消失，“我很生气。”

德拉科不解，“你生什么气？”，他想，若是生气，还不应该他的资格当先。

潘西却像睡着了一样，一动不动。他把她扶起来，看到她晕花了的睫毛膏。她闭着眼睛，眼角还湿润着，却什么也不说，双唇紧闭，红色的口红蹭到了白色的毛衣上。“你住哪里？要不要我送你回去？”他一连询问了好几次，她都没有回应，只能作罢。

他付好钱，扶着潘西走出酒吧，却发现外面下了磅礴大雨，他没带伞，只能又折返找店内借伞。他心里很是紧张，匆匆忙忙跑下楼，险些因为楼梯滑摔了一跤，牢牢抓住了把手心都漏跳了半拍。走上楼梯，看到潘西坐在门边，朝他抬了抬手指，他顿时松下一口气。

今夜的纽约刚过十二点却格外空荡，或许是因为雨太大了，他花了好久才拦到一辆车。他让司机绕一点路，司机是个老实人，说绕一点就是绕一点。曼哈顿中城要来得热闹多了，时代广场上张贴着巨幅海报，红色的观光巴士和黄色的计程车像沙丁鱼罐头一般拥挤着在雨水里游荡，百老汇剧院的灯牌颜色融入白色的雨雾里。纽约比伦敦小，更别说比起他从小长大的威尔特郡了。可是就是在如此有限的面积里，聚集着无数外来的文化、热情与梦想，包括他们这黄色的钢铁壳子内后座坐的，也是两个舶来品。

他不自觉垂下眼，看腿上趴着的潘西，手指拨弄着她栗色的头发。她仍然留着和八年前相同的长度，只不过抛弃了幼稚的刘海。这么多年以来无数的问号都在此时凝聚成了无言，他的老友潘西，又是怎么漂泊来到这里的呢，她在这里过得如何，在做什么工作，八年里她有没有比自己更好的朋友，还有最最重要的

——她为什么离开英国。

潘西在那个早上离开得很早。

德拉科醒来时是八点，窗外救护车的鸣叫呼啸而过，巨大的落地窗落下了褐色的天鹅绒帘子，遮蔽住了外面的光线。他几乎是跳起来地冲去了主卧——他昨天放下潘西的地方，被子卷成一团，两个枕头还叠在一起展现着极致扭曲的角度。后来他才看到纸篓里被揉烂的纸条，寥寥草草地写着“谢了”。

生平第一次，德拉科心甘情愿地做了家务活，铺好被子、拉平床笠，心情甚是愉悦。黑夜使一切真假梦境之间的界限朦胧，但现在是白天了，这些痕迹全都在证明一个事实：他昨晚经历的一切都是真实的，潘西是真实的。

接下来的一周里，他都在期待下一次的戒酒俱乐部。德拉科心急如焚，恨不得把一周当成一秒过。终于是到了又一个周二的晚上，他把头发抹的油光滑亮，从朋友的聚会提前离席。嘴里百利甜酒的味道都没散尽，他又由父亲的助理乖乖地送到了派克大道上来。

可这次潘西没来。

他抱着准备好的红羽玫瑰，夹在两个大腹便便的中年男人之间，度过了晚上愉快的两个小时。结束了分享时间，德拉科急不可耐地丢下一捧花，询问组织负责者。

“先生，我们是匿名的戒酒俱乐部，若您能明白‘匿名’的意思便不会来问这个问题了。”

若是换做从前，负责人必定好言好语相劝，德拉科或许还能感动自我一番寻潘不易，然后亮出威尔特郡世袭伯爵、英国传媒业巨头马尔福的身份来撼动对方。但在这里，他没有父亲的影响力，也明白自己在英国为非作歹都是靠着保护神在狐假虎威。在这片大陆上，他只是一个水土不服的异乡逃兵。从小到大被娇生惯养的骄傲不允许他接受谦卑地请求，在大学后学会的社交礼数又不允许他掀了场子；万般憋屈之下，他能做的只有在门外台阶坐着点支烟。但在他掏出了烟后，却又发现忘带了打火机。短短两小时，生活就为他展现了两个极端。他忍不住骂了一个“操”。

在德拉科落下单词的结尾时，他背后大楼那扇沉重的门就被推开了。内外的空气对流，他的背后吹了一阵凉飕飕的风。

“借火？”

他转过头，是一个戴眼镜的中年金发女人，左手里玩弄着一个金属打火机，右手抓着他的那把玫瑰。他本能地感到了警惕，“我认识你吗？”

“可能。”女人弯下腰，自作主张地给他手里的烟点上，她的手有点抖，靠近他时散发出一股廉价杜松子酒的味道。他讨厌被别人支配的感觉，在台阶上把那支烟直接碾灭。

“我是丽塔·斯基特。”

德拉科仍是没有想起。

“你可能需要提醒，我是《预言家日报》前任记者，你或许熟悉我在三强争霸赛期间的系列报道和传记《邓布利多的人生与谎言》。”

德拉科不擅长记人，“热爱读书看报”这等好习惯也无法列入他的生活日常里。但三强争霸赛期间的《预言家日报》报道他的确看了不少，作为“波特臭大粪”后援会的茶话闲聊，六年级暑假出版的那本邓布利多传记他当着快乐吃瓜只是随意翻阅了几下，丽塔·斯基特这个名字隐隐约约在脑袋里有了个雏形。看她如今这样子，眼角的皱纹镜框也遮不住，头发疏于打理，发根的一部分颜色深一些，余下那部分的卷曲稀稀拉拉的没形状，漂出来的金色发黄、发枯，过过好日子又跌回泥潭，她大致是被父亲随手处理过的雇员。他站起身，抖了抖大衣的领子，摆出一副装逼姿态：“你有何贵干？”

“我知道你在找潘西·帕金森，”斯基特扶了扶粉色的眼镜，，“我可以告诉你她的住址。”

德拉科不期待能从她身上挖到什么。即使再绝望，这么破的稻草他也不屑一顾抓住，便冷脸回答：“万事有价。这是经济学基本法则之一，人类的交易从来就是有往有来。”

“小马尔福少爷，”斯基特始终带笑的脸看着生厌，粗大的粉色镜框让她看起来像只滑稽的癞蛤蟆，“你们一家都从骨子里留着奸商的血。”语毕，她顿了顿，似乎在等待他的回应。他琢磨着，若是说”谢谢“，她会不会气得不告诉他潘西的联系方式，他正准备应付着接下话引出她更多话时，她又开口了。

“我不要什么。”

“抱歉？”她的话有些突然，让他一时没有反应过来。这几年来，他也随着父亲谈过不少生意，谈判上咄咄逼人的有，步步为营也有，却没有人直接一步暴露出自己的目标。这么直接的，确实是头一遭，他绷紧了神经，准备迎接一场恶战，但接下来的话让他更惊讶了。

“没错，”她脸上的笑容屹立不倒，德拉科不禁怀疑她的脸部神经到底疼不疼。但有那么一秒，他能感觉到这是一个真心的、讥讽的笑，“你还什么都不知道啊。”她近乎绝望地轻叹，“潘西·帕金森，你很在意她吧。”

他愣了神，潘西说出那一句“他很生气”时的醉态又飘到了脑袋里。斯基特的从手挎包里掏出一个矿泉水瓶，打开后却散发着浓浓的酒精味，她几下就一饮而尽。若是平常的派对上他们会赞扬这一口吹的良好品质，此刻他却胆战心惊地看着她喝酒。这女人真是个疯子，她才是个真的瘾君子。他想挪开脚步，不去听她的疯言疯语，但某种冥冥中的力量又迫使着他留在这里。

斯基特旋上瓶盖，神情愈发轻松，“我从来就不是圣人，也写过很多不符合他职业道德的报道，也曾经以为自己偷睥到了权力的顶峰，可那从来就是山脚，我这样的小人物要被碾碎实在是太容易了。”

他语岔，或许骗子的大忌便是真诚。蛇仰头攻击一瞬间也露出了七寸，对人对己都是最危险。他此时此刻还端着个架子，纯粹是为了面子。她说他不知道什么，他不知道什么？

“想找我的话，老时间，老地方。”她从包里的夹层费力地抽出一张破纸条，塞到了德拉科手里，嘴里哼着一支很老的曲子，手里挥着空瓶子和红玫瑰向黑夜走去。

在原地徘徊了一阵子，德拉科朝着她的反方向走，摆脱烟草酒精和麻醉的药品，他试着回忆1997年的里德尔事件。马尔福家逃开了，帕金森家却没能。不论潘西为何离开，归根到底都与帕金森家族在这次政斗中的败落离不开关系。但他无论如何也想不通，潘西·帕金森那么自傲的人，是不会因为家族的败落而选择逃离的。某种方面上，她也是斗劲十足的小狮子，但她比他们更胜一筹于她的计谋。以他对她的了解，她会收拾好手上的一手烂牌，然后再慢慢打出手，反败为胜。不论要花费多长时间，她终究会崛起。但她选择了逃到这里，一言不发，八年之间没有任何行动。要么就是在蓄势待发，要么就是彻头彻尾的绝望。他不想去、也不愿意去猜想后一个可能性。

不知不觉他走了很久，德拉科趴在布鲁克林大桥栏杆上，手里松松垮垮握着手机，夜风半吊不吊的一如他心情。良久，他拨出电话。嘟嘟嘟没几声，接电话的人声音慵懒，通过电波的传播，他说，潘西，我是德拉科。

他心情紧张得不得了，听不出潘西的声音里的情绪，但他听到了打火机的拨动，烟草被点燃时的呲呲声；然后他像中学时候来告白的女孩子一样，忐忑地抛出卑微至极的祈祷句，问能不能同她一起见面。

然后他听到电话里滋滋的声音，对面的人说，好。

潘西拉开门，德拉科难得的准时，也难得的贴心。他一手提着潘西最喜欢牌子的千层蛋糕，一手拎着巴黎之花香槟，面容带笑，不客气地用脚带力把们勾上，老式铁门撞上发出了“哐”的声音。他环顾着她的住所，急切地通过环境推测她的生活。他看那上了年份斑驳了的墨绿色墙纸，茶几上的溢出的烟灰缸，墙上还留着上一任房客留下的仿品雷诺阿。

有趣的是，潘西以前的房间里对着高柱床的便是一副雷诺阿的真迹，那是很早以前，某位夫人还是帕金森小姐时在南法游玩，由雷诺阿绘下并赠送的，在她床上的某一角度看画中女孩的脸蛋，神态与潘西神似，他在五年级的暑假总是乐此不疲于对比画中人与枕边人的面容。而如何在维多利亚式的曲曲折折的大宅内部找到属于帕金森小姐的一隅就像本能印刻到了德拉科骨子里，而她的房间他更是了如指掌。只要闭上眼，他就能想起潘西从前最引以为豪的那件小下午茶室，拉开阳台门的绞索是一间玻璃房，她最喜欢叫上他、达芙妮、西奥多和布雷斯，围着小圆桌上的几个点心架子和一壶红茶闲聊一下午。夏天天气好时能看到人工湖在阳光下波光粼粼，像钻石洒在了流动的丝绸上；冬天落雪时可以看着外面的亭子与石像一点点被白色覆盖。

“坐呗，”潘西看着德拉科愣神，从墙壁上支起来，指指沙发，他这才万般艰辛地跨过地上的颜料画笔调色盘，坐到沙发上。她从厨房里拿了两个落了灰的香槟杯，随意冲洗了几下，回到客厅，拉过画架旁边的板凳坐下。“家里很久没来客人了，有点乱”。

德拉科装模作样地打量了四周一番，“我很担心你这么没有自理能力是怎么活下去的。”

潘西翻了个白眼，他抿着嘴憋笑，低下头撕开封条剥去酒帽。这般活他干的少，使不对力气；潘西看不下去，跪在桌子侧面，拨开德拉科的大拇指，自己用手压着瓶塞，噗的一声瓶塞才应声而出。“怕是你才没自理能力。”她语气骄傲，就像每个学期都在寻欢作乐到最后期末还是能全O，德拉科心底庆幸又清醒，明白她的骄傲不可能来的这么纯粹。他低下头看潘西，她却也仰起头朝他洋洋得意，眼神发出了波动，手上的动作却还停顿着。两个人都愣了神。

他没想到气氛来的这么快，他信心十足会有这一步，却没料到还没进门十分钟就来了。

她的头发垂直向下，脸蛋就像摆上桌子请享用的水蜜桃准备了好给他。德拉科确定了好几秒，然后才吻她的嘴角。一开始他的吻落得很轻，从嘴角到唇，直到潘西攀上了他的脖子，把他也给拉到地毯上。吻到一时他只想拥有更多，下意识拨开她挂在脸颊上的短发。潘西没反应过来，嘴里嘤咛着，手上去拉他的领子，要去主控他的行为。德拉科恍惚之间像回到十几岁，她在下面娇笑着喘息，穿堂风带着阳台外面被下午余温蒸腾起来的罗勒和橙花香味，卷到卧室带起床四周的纱帘，阳光从白纱的间隙漏进来。他以手指为笔画潘西的侧轮廓，从耳廓带到脖颈，一路下滑，勾开她睡袍的带子，掀起来她衣服。他的吻也一起转移战场，步手的后尘，他吻她的锁骨，她的心口，她因拱起身子突出的左侧肋骨。他知道她那里敏感，停留了更久，他看到她在这里纹了一朵三色堇，花瓣的斑块活灵活现，德拉科不又自主去念出声。pansy，pansy，她是不要清醒的白日梦，是魂牵梦绕的思慕想念，代表了自由，来自他最深的幻想。

然后潘西以更热烈的其他给予回应。


	2. 逃离1997

**（二）逃离1997**

以性爱维持的感情是最低级的，但是德拉科找不到更多理由去接近潘西。他心里有一种恐惧持续笼罩，恐惧他们的关系就像那天他们没有喝的香槟一样，气泡全都溜走，然后再变的酸涩无味。他们在之后的两个月尝试过很多约会的开始，像普通人一样看电影、逛博物馆，但无一以上床结束。德拉科自我安慰，至少他们在寻找方向，他们在努力；但他更明白这可能是出于两个人的尴尬境地，但他们最后也屈服承认，普通人的约会不适合他们——不过也不是毫无进展，他大概知道了潘西如今以画画维生。她在上东区混得脸开。“就算是是我交上一张白纸那些上东区女人都会趋之若鹜，”她胳膊卷着被子，一手执烟，在抖烟灰的片刻里，她这么说道。

把他们的关系和生活拉开，这是两个人之间不成文的规矩。德拉科去参加大学时期朋友的酒会派对，某种程度上仍然对潘西帕金森一无所知。她在作品里署名是母亲的名字，画家介绍下少量却又足够地带过了着她的蓝血身份，这样的身世给她加了很多分数，在这个历史相对短暂的新生国度里，他们对她的身世脸上不屑，心里又向往。

像是世界突然在促进这两个人的缘分一样，渐渐的，德拉科有了更多机会见到潘西。偶尔在一些宴会上，她会作为别人的女伴出现。在某次午间的派对上，她穿着鸡尾酒裙，裙摆柔软地落到地上，手里拿着空掉的香槟杯子，和一位中年女士言笑晏晏。中年女士德拉科知晓底细，祖上几代是英国移民，最早来到美国领土的压迫者，波士顿倾茶事件的促成有她家祖先的功劳——虽说是迫害的功劳；一连翻滚了几代，仍然拥有上位者的身份。女士为他们互相介绍对方，在他们的身世上还作了点文章，德拉科没说什么地笑了笑，潘西点点头，说实际上我们俩以前是同学。女士用着那美国版本的“见鬼”回应——“哦，我的上帝！”三个词，三个音节，都不知道她怎么能讲的那么跌宕起伏。德拉科不是没有注意到女士同潘西之间的小动作，水绿色和墨色裙摆交叠后面两只手的的暧昧。经过毕业后几年的历练，他已经学会暂时视而不见，应付了几段客套对话之后把她“借走”。在走到没有人见得到他们的地方，德拉科把她的手腕攥得紧紧的，狠狠地说帕金森你可真是掉价了。

她的头发已经足够长了，可以在脑袋后面扎成一个短短的马尾。潘西最近把头发染成了比自己原本发色更深的颜色，衬得她的皮肤更苍白。她不紧不慢地把杯子放在旁边放甜点架子的桌子上，一只手撑着桌子，再转过头看他：“我需要支持者。”

德拉科松开了她的手腕，他用的力气有点太大，在她手上留下了一圈红痕。她把手链往下拉了一点遮住。“你甚至喜欢那个老女人吗？”

潘西挑挑眉毛，“你喜欢格林格拉斯吗？”

德拉科语塞。她不休止地说了下去，“我知道你为什么来纽约。”她吻了一下德拉科的侧脸，“日安。”她拿了架子上面的一块甜点就离开了。

周三的早晨，德拉科接到电话，是AA的负责人打电话过来问他为何没有参加昨日的活动。事实就是他前一晚喝得烂醉，还很悲哀的是他一人饮酒醉，剩下半瓶Johnnie Walker撒的床单上全是。他把电话挂断，想再躺躺，脑袋却开始疼。他想了很久，决定拨电话给西奥多。他还没开口，对面就抢着开口“听着老兄，我现在只有五分钟的时间，十分钟后我要开例会，你最好是有点急事和我讲。”

德拉科翻了个白眼，叹了口气，“那还请尊贵的诺特先生管好庞大的公司再来理我了。”他和西奥多匆匆道别，又想打给布雷斯。很显然，他忘记掉了布雷斯在悉尼和他的新女朋友度假，他妈妈的第十一任丈夫接起了他家里的电话，说英语带着浓浓的法国口音，德拉科得费很大的力气才能听懂他的话。

他想了很久，好像自己也没什么其他可以让他随意消磨时间的朋友了。为什么生活带给他这么多困惑？他这几年都在干什么狗屁事情？大家都在忙活着自己的新生活，只有他一个人沉浸在自己过去的悲哀池子里面。他自认为自己什么都没有做错，毕竟是潘西一声不吭就离开了。一九九七年夏天的最后一天，八月三十一日，还再一天他们就要开始大学前的最后一学年，时任国防大臣的汤姆·里德尔被捕。里德尔从商几十年，再当选保守党下议会议员，后来一步步地向上爬。德拉科不爱关心政治，但他怎么可能不认识里德尔？他是他们家的世交，在电视上新闻里铺天盖地的都是他触目惊心的贪污数目和各项罪名，父亲却一副安详的样子坐在沙发上看报纸喝茶。帕金森家、诺特家也都被提及了，还有很少部分的马尔福家，但他们家上面没有什么不利的消息，德拉科便以为什么事情都没有。

第二天，德拉科没能见到潘西来上学。他写信给她，跑出学校打电话给她，皆没有回音。事情持续发酵，德拉科也是从报纸里面才知道的，马尔福家旗下的预言家日报冷酷无情地报道着诺特先生被罚款，帕金森先生入狱前自杀。西奥多那段时间也同德拉科闹得脸色不好，他休学了一个学期直接回家，好在他们家根基牢，有他手腕强势的母亲力挽狂澜，两个男孩之间从出生开始的友谊也没有那么快能摧毁。可是潘西，潘西呢？她杳无音讯，达芙妮也没有得到他的消息；他们逃课偷偷去她家，可是门口的警察和封锁线让他们望而却步。纳西莎说可怜的女孩，可能去德国投奔她的远亲了，为此德拉科在大学的时候还专门申请了一个一年的交换生项目，但他翻天覆地都没有办法找到那个女孩。他会做梦，梦里比现实还精彩。他不是没有交过新的女朋友，但她们全都没有潘西好。没有女孩比潘西有趣，游戏没有她玩得好、玩笑没有她开得好，最重要的是他再也不会像喜欢谁那样喜欢潘西·帕金森了。

大学毕业之后，他在预言家电视台工作，同父母塞给他的约会对象乖乖订婚。阿斯托利亚是个好女孩，一个无聊的好女孩，按纳西莎的话来说，“是一个合适的结婚对象”。她不爱出去玩，若是德拉科邀请她去和他的狐朋狗友玩也不会拒绝。他们吃饭，吃了很多顿饭，作为舞伴一同参加过很多宴会，去看歌剧，牵手、亲吻、做爱、订婚，循规蹈矩的恋爱步骤。德拉科的生活似乎在潘西离开之后就陷入了永恒的僵持和麻木，他不喜欢他所处在的生活，可是又无动于衷，永远地停留在早晨躺在床上却没有鼓足勇气起来的那个时间段里面。

是什么让他鼓足勇气？阿斯托利亚的怀孕只是一个拨动扣板的那一个动作，前面所有的心理准备花了他足足八年。他那天下班回到伦敦的家里，纳西莎邀请阿斯托利亚来吃晚餐，她怯生生地在餐桌上宣布自己怀孕了两周的消息。纳西莎和卢修斯应该早就知道了，一条消息是三个人的秘密，余下一人被排外。德拉科只是刀叉顿了一下，点了点头。他感觉抽离了自己的身体，游离在餐桌旁，听父亲讲婚礼上邀请宾客的事情，听母亲讲选戒指和婚纱的事情，就是没有办法离开那一栋宅邸。

那天晚上他又做梦了，自从大二他就鲜少梦到潘西了，可是梦里她的面容还是那么鲜活。他和潘西在伦敦深夜的街上，啃着大麻饼干（潜意识里面他知道是布雷斯给的），大脑空空，走去脱衣舞俱乐部。他们走到地下的那个俱乐部，无数看不清面容的妙龄女郎穿着亮闪闪的内衣，腿缠绕着钢管扭着身子。他们俩被一个金发矮个子女孩挡住路，是阿斯托利亚，她问德拉科要不要看表演，瘦巴巴的身材穿着不适合她的亮片短裙。她扒拉着德拉科的手臂，潘西转过身子就笑嘻嘻地跑走了，德拉科两边都为难，他一边拒绝阿斯托利亚，目光追随着潘西从五彩斑斓的世界往上跑开，只留下一个小点；转过身，阿斯托利亚的肚子已经撑大了。德拉科从这个梦惊醒，才凌晨三点钟。他定了最早的机票，从伦敦希斯罗机场到纽约肯尼迪机场。

潘西知道他离开的真实原因吗？说实话，德拉科自己都不清楚为什么自己要跑到纽约。到底是逃离婚姻，还是逃避现实，或者是要承担“孩子”这个责任让他害怕了？他记得很小的时候他看《孤独星球》，在他的印象里面纽约是一个永恒自由、充满希望的地方，可是在这个地方他却被自己的过去套牢、绊倒。他还在固执地追寻什么？所有熟悉的事情都在远离他，他是不是也得安定下来了。

德拉科几乎又要被自己说服，定下了机票。他坐在沙发上，已经准备好拨号订票了。他打开电视放着新闻，手里拿着折刀拆信件。

二零零五年的五月底有两件事情格外重要。第一件是水门事件线人在三十年后终于披露，第二件是潘西在切尔西画廊区的第一场画展。德拉科在沙发上看着滚动的新闻的时候拆开薄薄的信笺，里头是一张熨帖好的邀请函，邀请德拉科·马尔福先生于五月二十日亲临切尔西某画廊参加吉纳维芙的首次画展开幕式。

潘西喜欢画画，从小跟着伦敦皇家艺术学院的老师学习，功底很深，却老喜欢画一些稀奇古怪的东西。她总喜欢在包里放一本速写本，在课上拿出来涂涂抹抹。她讨厌照相机，认为这种技术人为又客观，她心里的世界就是她主观认知的样子。她爱画一些傻蛋格兰芬多，德拉科印象里最喜欢的就是她把格兰芬多三人组画成动物的样子，赫敏·格兰杰（现在是赫敏·韦斯莱了）那副海狸鼠逗的他直笑。他也记得他们一起去看弗里达的展览，潘西指着一幅画为他介绍，左边的她穿着欧洲服饰，右边的则是墨西哥传统服饰，代表她两种身份纠结共处。心脏到下肢上延伸出来的滴血的血管，是令她痛苦的事故……我不喜欢这样，个人主义太浓重的作品，她这么说，为什么要把作品的重心放在自己的身上，把自己剖析开让所有人去看。德拉科突然意识到，两个人小时候好像只是两个伊壁鸠鲁的信奉者在肤浅地纵乐，他们不谈爱，也不谈未来，一切都在为如今的僵局做铺垫。

在不远的三个街区外，潘西睁开了褐色的眼睛。她难得地做梦，梦见自己在霍格沃茨毕业了，还考上了圣马丁学院，她穿着学士服冲向父亲，在投入他的怀抱时她心满意足地醒来。

她动作很轻地划下床穿上拖鞋，这个动作她做的很熟。大部分阳光被厚重的窗帘闷在了外面，房间微微透出一点玫瑰色，背后的女人熟睡时发出规律的轻微鼾声。她难得睡的不错，或许是昨日摄入的酒精助眠。小的时候她爸爸笑她是豌豆公主，只认家里的那一张床，就算在霍格沃茨过了六年多，她还是讨厌那张五角柱床。家，一个多么遥远的概念，这么多年过去她换过很多住所，从伦敦到纽约，长岛到曼哈顿，但在她的意识里，家永远只有一个。

她留下一张纸条，从顶层的复式公寓下楼去坐地铁。门口那个爱沙尼亚口音保安的为她指了一下头发，潘西愣了一下，把睡得翘起的头发扎了起来。

早晨八点的麦迪逊大道已经活络起来了，她喜欢纽约，那些高楼大厦，永远伫立的脚手架，黄色的、带着百老汇顶灯的小出租车，穿着“我爱纽约”T恤的人，无一例外带来活力，像引力波对着世界发出邀请。美国梦好像在这里发挥到了极致，你来到这里，抱有梦想，或许会实现或许不会，但至少努力可以使人充实，减少一些孤独的感觉。

她回到住处简单地洗漱，在德拉科常上门来拜访的两个月里面，她的房间没有那么凌乱，但还是在房间里面发现了几个放了快一周的啤酒瓶子。擦头发的时候她惊讶地发现座机里有十一条德拉科的留言，她听了前面五条，全都是乱七八糟的胡言乱语。除此之外还有一个斯基特的未接来电，她没来得及回复，在楼下买了一杯咖啡就到工作室去。助理先告诉她请柬全部都发出去了，又神情古怪地跟她说Alcoholics Aassociation的人打电话来过，她笑着说放心，我没有酒瘾，只是去找灵感。

十点的时候她来到画廊，一切都和她心里的排布差不多，灯光，陈设，座椅…她想象着她的作品挂墙上的样子，那种感觉是极度满足的。她和策展人在楼下吃了早午餐，两个人在高线公园边走边商讨工作的细节。

她难得获得一个空闲的下午，到沙龙时发型师建议她剪回原来的发型，再剪一个刘海。那个发型师介绍着他口中“和安娜·温图尔一样的发型”，潘西欣然接受。何止安娜·温图尔，《低俗小说》的乌玛瑟曼、《这个杀手不太冷》的娜塔莉·波特曼，这个发型的原创性似乎是个永恒的谜题，但她知道属于自己的单独故事。那又是一件和德拉科·马尔福相关的事情。她闭了闭一下眼睛，一瞬间还是不太相信自己的感官，这一切真假难以辨别。落地窗外的警车呼啸而过，城市里的警铃从来没有断过。她的发型、最近发生的故事、这个城市，虽然太阳落下时的余晖开始变得温暖，一种感觉持久地紧绷着她脑袋里的弦。

她的问题在于以前和德拉科过于亲密，爱转换成了一种恐怖的本能，这种感情或许是交互的，也可能只是残喘的短烛，连她自己的把握不准。像一场博弈，这一次关系的主动权交到了她的手上，但是她不知道还能把握多久。潘西安抚自己，这些都是设计好的，一个圈套环绕着另一个圈套，爸爸被马尔福推进陷阱，她见识到纳西莎的真实无情，如今轮到德拉科被她一点点攻倒。她知道德拉科以为是她在逃离伦敦，但这不正确，谁说这八年不是她无意识酝酿的一场算计，与丽塔·斯基特的偶遇、德拉科来到纽约只是推动故事发生的催化剂。

警钟也就此响应于她的第六感。下午五点，潘西回到工作室，阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯和她的助理聊得很愉快。她银匙搅拌着杯子里面加了多奶多糖的红茶。金色的卷发，单色荷叶边衬衫外面套着嫩黄色的针织衫，及小腿碎花裙覆盖着交叠的双腿，虽然穿着宽松，还是掩饰不住微微鼓起的小腹。她转过头说，嗨潘西，好久不见。

但她知道阿斯托利亚眼睛里的意思——我知道你在和我未婚夫瞎搞。


	3. New York, I Love You but You're Bringing Me Down

**（三）New York, I Love You but You're Bringing Me Down**

在潘西的印象里，阿斯托利亚一直都只是那个吃什么都爱沾很多蜂蜜的跟屁虫，从小崇拜潘西和达芙妮，试图模仿融入她们俩，但是这种行为注定了她这个想法的失败。

四年级的时候斯莱特林的女孩们来到帕金森家，趴在床上一起看杂志，对上面评选出来的欧洲黄金单身汉评头论足，潘西说哪个帅她也说。她们故作正经，穿着浅色开司米披肩和半身裙，在下午茶室喝多奶多糖的红茶。

聊起婚姻，潘西那个时候还天真地认为自己会嫁给德拉科，但嘴硬地说着喜欢那位瑞典王储，达芙妮撅着嘴摇头，“你都有德拉科了！”潘西举着碟子和茶杯盖住自己的表情，“我和他说不定呢哪天就分手了！”喝茶的间隙里，她从茶杯前抬起眼睛，看到阿斯托里亚朝她笑了一下，沉重地牵动着嘴角，好像嘴角挂着两个秤砣，酒窝里面装的都是少女的苦涩。

潘西那个时候再清楚不过了——哇塞，原来占有别人的喜欢是多么的幸福，所以在八年以后的现在，潘西略微感同身受（即使不想承认），一瞬间甚至怀疑这位比她还要小上两岁的女孩，是不是也参与着计划过推翻帕金森家的阴谋中，然后向填塞上空位。但是她应该是不知道的，德拉科如今就算谈不上爱她，但至少也不会堕落到喜欢阿斯托利亚。

如今，潘西不知道她现在的行为是示威还是恳求；当然，她戴着蒂凡尼的无名指时不时翘起来的行为意味着答案趋向前者。她做这个动作第三次的时候，潘西好忍不住笑出声——这么多年过去，格林格拉斯小姐还是孩子。

她不打算和阿斯托利亚耗费一整个下午，她们走下楼，果然这位大小姐大张旗鼓，雇了司机开着一辆宾利加长轿车，夸张地横在这栋八十年代的红色楼房前面。潘西把阿斯托利亚送进车里，希望离她越远越好，把手支在黑色的车门上，和她要微笑道别。

“你不想问问我要待到什么时候吗？”

阿斯托利亚夸张地抱着肚子，把自己的身子摆正时问潘西。

“一点也不想知道。”她给她关上了车门。

傍晚潘西去上了普拉提课，下课的时候旁边的女人问她要不要一起去逛街，她欣然答应。在商场里面，她接到斯基特的电话，质问她知不知道阿斯托利亚来纽约了。潘西嗯啊嗯地回应几句，终于知道了她早上打那么多通电话的用意何在：“所以你到底什么意思？我们说好的——你和马尔福结婚然后离婚，你说不急，慢慢来。现在格林格拉斯追来纽约，你怎么下手？”

“你的意思是我不如她？”她的手指间划过衣服的布料，心不在焉，对面无言。

丽塔语调稍微软了下来。“马尔福家没有好人。德拉科也不是。太多年过去了，你认识的德拉科·马尔福可能已经早就改变了。”

艾丽卡投来一个“你知我知”的目光，问是谁。

撒谎就生在潘西的本性里，她含着笑说，这是担心自己婚嫁的英国姑姑。接下来，艾丽卡又问了很多问题，潘西在伦敦的生活是怎么样的，传说中的伦敦社交季是否一如传说中那么奢靡？艾丽卡是一个普通的纽约女人，出生在布鲁克林。按时的美黑让她小麦色的肌肤时刻保持着完美的光泽，漂染过的金发剪着一个时下最流行的发型。和任何一个普通的美国人一样，她有着客套的热情，对着她的口音和故事抱着怀疑，可是又忍不住得好奇。在分别的时候，潘西邀请着她来自己的画展，一个晚上都心情不安。

八年的空档给了她妄自生长的空间。但有一件始终事情不变，她不想承认，但在看到他的那个瞬间，她笃定的仇恨都被拢在照片里面焦黄褪色的记忆的柔情海浪扑灭。

丽塔·斯基特在半年前找上她，告诉她德拉科·马尔福来纽约了，他已经和阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯订婚，阿斯托利亚怀孕了。她看着那个枯槁的金发女人，力图把自己打扮的精神起来，一股悲愤的共鸣又从心里升起，好像回到了父亲被警察带走的那个早晨。她还在吃早餐，南部晚夏的空气还带着一点湿润和温暖，碟子里的一黄油微化脱型，她切下一小块抹在圆餐包里，餐厅的沉默透露着不详的氛围。爸爸皱着眉头看报纸，新煮的热咖啡在喝到底的时候，警察敲响了大门。他们动作之快，在爸爸被带走之后，潘西发现咖啡渣还温热的，赤脚的女孩站在客厅里，上一秒她还在苦恼写不完的作业，下一秒她扑向了电话向马尔福家求助。而纳西莎·马尔福，那个像她母亲的女人，在接通了她的电话之后迅速挂断。在她坐车到马尔福家的门口时，认识了她大半辈子的门卫被她大费周折才说服，她发现花园里的两只孔雀也不见了，那个熟悉的世界变了，就像水手第一次遇到飓风一样手足无措。但她还是潘西，还穿着白色的晨衣，在马尔福家的客厅。她从白天等到黄昏，又到了晚上，纳西莎终于下楼，冷漠匆忙地塞给她证件和现金，宣告她被流放美国。

海关问她，帕金森小姐您到访纽约的目的是什么，她哑口，说出了第一个令她痛苦而非快乐的谎。

在领行李时，电视插播了一则新闻：帕金森先生在警察局饮弹自杀。这么多年过去，这一天想起来仍然痛苦不堪，她有的时候会希望这只是一场梦，当她再次醒来，她还是要上七年级的女孩，为了作业苦恼不堪，有优渥的家产和宠溺的父亲，还有她的犯罪同伙。

如果要说这是一场梦，那必定是经过了母体式的精密计算。看看阿斯托利亚，讨好的女孩摇身一变，也学会了威胁和炫耀。她也撑了过来，从分不清现金面值到现在，她八年的成长好像三十年。德拉科却还像个十几岁的孩子，抱怨的对象变成了工作与父母。

她在睡前喝了一点酒，酒精总是纵容人的情绪，她有些悲伤地躺在床上，但发现眼睛干涩。她想起来，已经很久都没有哭过了，最近三年， 没有一次为了自己流眼泪。唯一的那次献给了重逢德拉科的那个晚上，是真是假，她也说不清楚。她有些烦躁地转了个身，想到了丽塔的话，抓起手机，给助理发了一封短信，让他邀请前几天下午见到的那位金头发英国小姐。

在纠结是否要去潘西的画展的一段时间里，德拉科对自己身后的危机一无所知，继续用一些致瘾（也致癌）效果绝佳的东西来排解自己的忧愁。令他奇怪的是，父母不再打电话来了，也很久不见多比的踪影。

与此同时，他不受控得去查找关于八年前案件的消息，看偏门的小论坛上面的各类阴谋论和猜想，伴随而来的不安感也在逐渐放大。越长大他就越明白父母只是自私的利己主义者，让潘西人间消失可以为他们减少不少烦恼。所以，即使他对艺术狗屁不通，德拉科还是决定去参加潘西画展的开幕式。至少可以把一些事情弄明白，他这么想，喝了三杯威士忌才出发。

他故意迟到一些，显得他不是那么在意的样子，到达的时候画廊已经有不少人。他惊讶于潘西竟然在另一片大陆有这么多朋友，全都不是他认识的，而在他们刚见面的那个晚上，他却还在告诉她一些属于她抛之脑后的生活的旧人。这是潘西女王的新世界，不论在哪里她都能够闪闪发光。

搜寻潘西的身影时，德拉科却看到一位他最不想见到的不速之客。做了造型的金色头发一丝不苟，在偌大的场合里也不拘谨。显而易见，她的注意力也并不在面前的两位女士身上，看到了德拉科便兴奋地招了招手，然后走了过来。

看到阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯，德拉科的脑袋简直比宿醉还难受，还有她日益重大肿大的肚子。他随手就从侍者的托盘里拿了一杯香槟。

“生气了？”

阿斯托利亚吻了吻他的脸颊，在他耳朵边问。

“你在这里干什么？”

“拜访我们的老朋友，亲爱的，”她挽住了德拉科的手，“她不是你一个人的朋友，你知道的吧？”

德拉科看了一眼阿斯托利亚的肚子，“你不累吗？”

“有什么比艺术作品更放松身心的吗？所以，怎么样，喜欢这场展览吗？她很有才，我真为她开心。”

阿斯托利亚的咄咄逼人一反平常。德拉科轻轻抽开了自己的手臂，但女人又一次地把手扒了上来。德拉科把手边的香槟一饮为尽，说：“阿斯托利亚，你想干什么？”

“你觉得这些画怎么样，德拉科？”

“我们出去说好不好，”德拉科低下头小声说。他看到潘西和上次宴会上见到的女士一起，在和别人说话。他们对上了眼神，然后她朝他们俩走了过来。

“’逃离’，这次画展的名字。你会不会很有感触？”

德拉科看了一眼阿斯托利亚——就连她的眼睛里面都是嘲讽。所有人都是这样，不说出来，却在心里悄悄地想：德拉科·马尔福，一如既往的幼稚。

“你没有必要这样。”德拉科报以一个微笑，抽出他的手臂环抱着阿斯托利亚的肩膀，她战栗了一下，下意识的躲避了他的眼神。她对两个人的亲密动作有着本能的反应，人总会害怕被赠予不属于自己的东西。

“这是很过时的把戏。”他埋在了她的颈边，语毕就放开了她。阿斯托利亚错愕在原地。潘西走了过来，骄傲的脸蛋早就料到了两个人的对话。德拉科阔步向前，拉住了她的手，朝外走去。

“刚才的对话还顺利吗？”

德拉科还在漫无目的地拉着她向前走去，艺术馆走廊之间的人看他们，但他丝毫不在意。

“有没有想到以前的好时光？”

然后她止不住地笑了起来。被德拉科拉着走，穿着紧身裙子的她很吃力。但是和老朋友相遇，比她想象中来得更好玩。其实他也是如此——起初德拉科满脑子的只有被捉弄的生气烦恼，但想到他愉快得反将一军，心情没来由的愉快了起来。德拉科却又故作生气的样子，把她压在了墙上，质问潘西为什么这样做。

她没忍住，先咯咯地笑了起来，她今天漂亮极了，或许是除了她十岁生日那天最漂亮的一次。波波头的刘海下面深色的双眼熠熠生辉，穿着高跟鞋太累，她笑得扶住了德拉科肩膀。“这样还不好玩吗？这样还不开心吗？”

“这样可是太糟糕了。”他拉过潘西，扳住她的下巴，低头吻上了她的嘴唇。 他的手透过裙子捏了捏潘西的屁股，“练普拉提练的很有效，嗯？”

“钱当然不能白花。”潘西在换气的时候回答，把手伸向了德拉科的皮带，咬了咬他的耳垂，膝盖去蹭他的下身。

“你要在这里做？嗯？”

他们在一块阴影里，随时都有可能有人经过，德拉科这时候显示出了不符合性格的耐心，任由着潘西戏弄。她在他耳朵旁边吹气，有一下没一下套弄他的阴茎。他已经很硬了，还欲擒故纵的不去回应她，搂着她的腰。他对潘西的身体再了解不过了，她的体温升高，散出木质的香水味，他知道她需要他的亲抚，但还惩罚地不动她。

“你不是早就想好了？”潘西抽回手，勾住了他的腰带，拉开旁边厕所的门。

她自己坐上了洗手台，拉着他的手去掀开裙子。德拉科顺着她的意思来，摸到已经湿漉漉的一片了，用手指刺激她。

“克莱门汀送你的香水？”德拉科故意在这个时候提起来的名字，潘西睁开了眼睛看他，口红已经被他的吻全都吃光了。她踢开了高跟鞋，用足尖褪下他的裤子，看了一眼就知道他硬得也要受不了，“少废话，能不能搞快点。”

她把他拉近，叫他把她抱起来，盘在了他的身体上，扶着他进入了她的身体。瞬间就深入的交融带给了两个人瞬间感知攀升到了顶峰的快感，眩晕让潘西阴道骤然收紧打了一个寒战。德拉科抱着她的腰，每一下的插入都在企图进入更深。波动之间在他的额间撒满了潘西的支离破碎的吻和脏字，环抱着德拉科的肩膀，把他的金发撩到后面去，一只手在身后解开了银色礼服的系带。在他啃咬她的乳房的时候撩起了裙子，她告诉他不要把裙子弄脏了，因为这也是克莱门汀送的。

作为回应，德拉科用力地咬了一下她的乳尖，她没忍住呜咽，叫了出来。

“你也太坏了。”德拉科知道她在故意激怒他，把她放了下来。潘西踉跄了一下，洗手台上支撑着自己的身体。德拉科自顾自地在潘西面前用撸动自己，她的身体在洗手间蓝色的灯光下苍白、细瘦、完美，饱满的胸部上还有啃咬的印记和湿漉漉的口水印，带给了他极大的亵渎感。

空虚的失落、还有海员刚下船一样的眩晕冲击了潘西。但她总是有着不服输的精神藏在骨子里头，她把德拉科推倒在了马桶盖上，拉开他的手跨坐了下去。他们被缠绕到情欲的漩涡里面，最后潘西身体瘫软得简直要融化，她扶着墙壁用力地喘气摇动身体，这场性事在技巧上不是他们最好的一次，但绝对是他们最服从彼此的一次，像熨斗妥帖对方。

他快来的时候摇着她的腰用力地耸动，说自己快来了，暗示潘西帮帮他。但她无动于衷，有气无力地说给他听，叫他给她。她当然很清醒，带着赌徒掷骰的意愿。德拉科咬着她的下嘴唇，告诉她：

“说你爱我，潘西·帕金森，然后我都听你的。“

他甘拜下风，输给潘西的老谋深算。他总是给出随意的承诺，但这一次他绝不违背，他们深谙两个骗子绝不向对方说谎的道理，但说实话总会带来更大的痛苦，两道伤疤被齐啦啦地捅破撕开。只有一步之遥，但高潮来临的时候潘西咬着他的肩膀说，绝不。

德拉科回到家已经过了午夜。家里没开灯，但不出意外的是沙发上坐着阿斯托利亚，她在抽烟。

他把外套丢到扶手上，没有制止她的动作，但说，“你不该这样的”。

“你还关心吗？“她淡淡地说。

“我当然不，“没有无聊的客套，德拉科又能尖酸起来了，“你应该照顾一下你的筹码比较重要。”

“德拉科，“意识到她无法在言语上胜过德拉科，阿斯托利亚用她一向擅长的技巧。“这么多年，都是我陪着你。潘西是过去式，我很抱歉她的遭遇，但是能怎么办呢，你不是得向前看吗？

“我不会娶你的，如果那是你‘向前看’的意思，“德拉科把手上的订婚戒指摘下来，放在茶几上，“我不知道你和我父母在怀孕这个事情上用了什么小伎俩，我们可以以后再商议孩子的事情，我肯定会负责。”

阿斯托利亚惊愕地看着他，明白过来这才是真正的德拉科，她一直爱的都是这样的他，而不是像那个傀儡一样的人物。占有给了她了解的错觉，她语无伦次地站起来，又懊恼地坐了回去。“但我爱你，很多很多年，而你一直都知道。”

“我不想要这样，我也不觉得抱歉。我就是混蛋，你不是早就知道了吗？如果你打算走的话不用打招呼了。“他走到房间门口的时候从吧台顺了一瓶酒，想到了之前的对话，“还有，逃离，的确很感同身受。”

被击败的残兵败将只能落荒而逃。

德拉科被下达了最后通牒回到伦敦。只要付出小小的代价，他的错误都可以被原谅。事实证明，他的父母对家族利益意外以外的事情毫不关心。

德拉科在傍晚收拾行李一半时决定重返切尔西区的那间画廊。先前他并没有好好看这里的作品，但她被一触即发。她的画很不循规蹈矩，快速渲染，粗糙的线条，鲜活的用色，拼贴涂鸦般的字样重复着她这辈子所有可以称为家的地方。这些和他所看过的她的风格截然不同。

“你觉得很不一样，是不是？“

德拉科转头去看那张熟悉的脸。快要闭馆，仍然在这里的人很少，全都投来了目光。她示意他跟着她一起走。两个人一起到了楼后面消防通道的窗口，她坐在窗台上面，递给德拉科一支烟。

“怎么样，还成功吗？“德拉科问候她。

“当然了，我没有失败过！“滑着打火机， 潘西吸了第一口烟，夏风柔软、温柔，风里送来咖啡和面包的香味，“但不是一直都是这样的，一开始很糟糕。”

“发生了什么？”德拉科转过头看潘西，她的眼睛被远处高楼的灯光点亮。

她垂下了眼睛，“很多年过去了，记不太清楚。但我记得在我来这里半年的时候因为钱包太紧，我试过戒烟，”她笑了一下挥挥手里的烟，“但很明显——我失败了，”潘西抱住膝盖，用夹烟的手撑住额头，“我恨纽约，”她转过头凝视德拉科的双眼，“但我再也没有家了。”

德拉科从来都没有这么温柔过，他循循诱导。下意识里，他明白这是精神自残。如果自己知道更多，他会感觉更多愧疚，但他必须这么做。

“告诉我，我想知道。潘，你需要说出来。”

“你想知道哪一部分，要我和你详细描述，”她平静地叙述，“是关于我爸爸被你爸爸背叛，你妈妈把我流放道纽约，还是我去餐馆端盘子拿每小时十三刀的工资，最后只能靠操有钱人获得钱和关系？”她把烟灰从消防楼梯的空隙之间弹下去，“一个高级的妓女，但和你有什么不同呢？大家都痛苦又疲惫地生活着。”

“我有想过解脱，死亡，而且我做了。吞了三十颗安眠药，被我房东送去洗胃，还付了一大笔他妈的医疗费，甚至连死也是困难的。我想，或许我就是该活着，看看生活到底还能怎么为难我。现在，我看到了机会，不是吗？”她揉了揉鼻子，只是下意识的动作，“看看，甚至连我的鼻炎都好了。那纯粹是我被药物浇灌出来的公主病。”

即便早就猜到了大致，德拉科仍然不知道能说些什么，只能用简单的语言拼凑他直接的想法：“对不起，潘。”

“我责备了你很多年，但这的确不是你的错误。这只是……命运，就像我们此刻要注定坐在一起——可能也不是。我提前知道了你要来纽约，还想像《诗翁彼豆故事集》里面复仇。”

德拉科想到从前老是笑话潘西喜欢童话故事，兀地笑了出来：“你一直很喜欢那本书。”

她摇了摇头，“你这个该死的傻瓜，老是因为这个事情笑话我。”

“但是那不就是我们俩吗。永远都在互相嘲笑，还有永无止境的恶作剧和比赛。”

“你从来都比不过我。”

“你真会瞎说，我只是表面让步，试着当一名绅士。”

潘西大笑着说，“有的时候我真的很恨你。”

“我知道。但我爱你，潘， **而且我会永远爱你** 。”他说。

临行前，潘西塞给了德拉科袋子，里面是一堆自己画的衍生品——冰箱贴、明信片、海报之类的，叫他带回去给看看以前的老朋友们看看。她答应他会回伦敦的，再过一段时间。

德拉科在机场翻看那堆乱七八糟的东西，其中一张明信片和其他画作的风格格格不入——是她以前的风格，画的内容是她以前房间，从床上看过去下午茶室的样子，包括那副雷诺阿的画，包括闪闪发光的湖泊和玻璃，和他脑袋里记住的一模一样。他翻过面，潘西保留着写什么都全部小写的习惯

_亲爱的德拉科：_

_你得夸赞我成长大了！我明白你不喜欢这个版本的我。我曾经一度固执，觉得是你对我造成了伤害，但是这条路是怎么选择的呢？我如今到了这个境地，并不痛苦，所以没有什么好怪罪你的。_

_你问我为什么逃离，但我发现我们忽略了一点：世界也在逃离，变成自己的样子。我们错误地把世界理解成自己想要的样子，是时候长大了！不过，我们可以一直是Pans & Drakes。_

_p.s._ **_我也永远爱你_ ** _。_

_你真挚的，_

_潘_

（end）


End file.
